Noone Know
by VenustaSapphire
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku juga tak memberitahukan padamu. Kenapa? karena kau masih memiliki yeojachingu. Bad Summary. BL. SiChul pair. Don't Like Don't Read.


**Noone Know**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Si – Chul pairing**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), OneShot, OOC, etcetera**

* * *

><p><em>Jika kau bilang aku menyukainya, kau salah. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu perasaanku, tepatnya, aku tak membiarkan orang lain tahu. Tapi, aku ingin hanya kau yang tahu soal semuanya ini.<em>

**Remember , Boys Love inside, Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p>Namja tampan itu asik memperhatikan temannya. Seulas senyum terpahat di bibirnya. Namja cantik yang tengah tertidur itu menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Dia terlihat anggun, imut, cantik, dan lembut bagaikan Putri tidur. Seonsaengnim yang sedang ber cerewat ria menjelaskan materi materi terdengar seperti alunan lagu ballad dan dongeng tidur di telinganya. Sesekali namja tampan ini berusaha melepaskan pandangannya ke arah seonsaengnim maupun arah lain tapi dia terlihat tidak beah dan kembali melekatkan pandangannya di posisi semula.<p>

"Siwon-ssi, Apa jawabannya?" Seonsaengnim berhenti berbicara dan memperhatikan muridnya yang satu itu.

Siwon tak mendengar apapun. Dia bahkan tak membalik badan untuk melihat seonsaengnim. Semua pandangan murid kali ini tertuju padanya.

"Siwon-ssi!" BRAK! Seonsaengnim itu menggebrak meja muridnya membuat semuanya melonjak kaget termasuk Siwon yang membalik badan dengan cepat dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali. Sang namja cantik yang tadinya tertidur pulas perlahan membuka matanya dan menegakkan badan dengan sempoyongan.

"Ne, Seonsaengnim." Siwon menundukkan kepala takut takut terhadap seonsaengnim super disiplin itu.

"Jadi apa jawabannya?" seonsaengnim mengulangi pertanyaannya dan menatap Siwon tajam.

Siwon tentu tak tahu apa jawabannya, soalnya apa saja dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Bagaimana bisa menjawab? Siwon hanya menunduk diam.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab?" Sindir seonsaengnim sambil tersenyum licik plus bangga. "Apa yang kau lihat tadi?"

"Ani…" Jawab Siwon takut takut.

"Ani? Jangan membodohiku Choi Siwon." Guru itu menatap mata Siwon lekat lekat dan tajam membuat Siwon semakin mengkeret takut diapa apakan sama seonsaengnim killer ini.

"Terserah kau jika tak menjawab, tapi aku punya tugas khusus untukmu," Seonsaengnim menambahkan sambil kembali berjalan ke meja guru untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Seonsaengnim kembali berjalan menuju meja Siwon dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas. "Kerjakan ini. Sebagai hukumanmu, aku belum menjelaskan semua ini, cari sendiri di buku." Jelasnya pedas

EunHyuk sedikit menegakkan badannya untuk mengintip kertas kertas yang diberikan seonsaengnim untuk Siwon.

"Yak… 20 nomor…" Gumam EunHyuk setelah berhasil mengintip.

"Itu mudah untuk seorang Choi Siwon.." DongHae berbisik menanggapi gumaman EunHyuk.

Seonsaengnim sepertinya mendengar apa yang dikatakan mereka berdua. Ia tersenyum licik.

"Aku tahu ini pasti mudah untukmu kan?" Sahutnya mendekatkan diri ke Siwon.

Siwon hanya menunduk tak menjawab.

"Kerjakan 5 kali!" Seonsaengnim berkata tegas tepat saal bel berbunyi sehingga aksinya terlanjut dengan keluar dari kelas.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang lalu memandangi kertas kertas itu satu persatu dengan wajah frustasi. Siswa siswa satu persatu meninggalkan kelas. Siwon menggambil pulpen dan kertas mulai mengerjakann hukumannya. Dia tak mau membuang waktunya.

"Hei… " Siwon mengetahui di sudut atas matanya ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi depannya namun dia tak mau menoleh dan bahkan hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman sambil terus menulis

"Apa itu sulit…?" Tanya orang didepannya lagi.

"Tidak semuanya…" Sahut Siwon tak peduli sambil terus menulis tugasnya tanpa henti dengan tulisan yang jauh dari kata rapi ._.V

"Kau mengerjakannya dengan cepat sekali…Apa kau tidak berpikir seonsaengnim akan menyuruhmu mengulangi tulisan itu?" Orang di depan itu terus bertanya membuat Siwon kesal karena harus membagi konsentrasinya antara menulis dengan menanggapinya.

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya "Bisakah kau tidak…" Perkataannya terhenti ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang sekarang berada di depannya. Namja cantik yang tadi menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

"Hnn?" Namja itu sedang asik makan keripik ditangannya dan mendongakkan kepala meminta Siwon melanjutkan perkataannya

"Heechul-ssi…" Gumam Siwon dengan mata berbinar binar menatap namja cantik di depannya.

"Ne… Wae?" Jawab Heechul santai ketika ia merasa dipanggil.

Siwon mematung tak berbicara menatap Heechul penuh kekaguman.

"Siwon-ssi… Siwon-ssi…" Heechul menggerak gerakkan tangannya di depan muka Siwon membuat namja tampan itu berkerjap beberapa kali dan kembali sadar.

"Apa aku mengganggu? " Tanya Heechul dengan wajah perhatian.

"Ani… Jeongmal Aniyo…" Sahut Siwon cepat dan senyuman mulai terpahat di wajahnya.

"Ne… Kau bisa melanjutkannya… Silahkan.." Heechul menggerakkan tangannya tanda mempersilahkan.

Siwon menurut saja kembali menunduk dan mulai menulis sedangkan Heechul masih berkutat dengan snacknya. Meskipun berusaha memfokuskan kembali pikirannya ke tugasnya sebelum ia melihat Heechul didepannya, Bola mata Siwon selalu berlari ke depan mencari sosok Heechul yang duduk disitu.

"Oppa~!" Suara yeoja yang bernada manja itu terdengar di balik pintu kelas. \

Heechul dengan malas malasan mendongakkan kepala tanda 'wae?'

"Temani aku jalan jalan…" Yeoja itu kembali beraegyo dan akhirnya membuat Heechul berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Siwon sedikit kecewa Heechul tak menemaninya lagi. Namun sisi baiknya, dia bisa fokus lagi ke arah tugasnya. Namun ada rasa penasaran dari dalam dirinya untuk mengintip apa yang dilakukan Heechul dan yeoja itu.

Siwon memutuskan untuk melihatnya keluar. Ia meletakan pulpennya dan berlari kecil ke balik pintu.

**_Siwon's Point of View_**

"Oppa~" Yeoja itu menggelayut manja di lengan Heechul. Mataku menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh tatapan cemburu.

Yeoja itu mengatakan sesuatu dan memandang Heechul dengan tatapan sok imut yang membuatku muak. Heechul hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Hei!" Seseorang menepuk pundakku dan itu membuatku spontan menoleh dengan terkejut.

"Ah! Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku aja!" Aku menatap namja yang menepuk pundakku tadi. LeeTeuk, kakak kelasku sekaligus ketua OSIS

Dia terkekeh kecil "Apa yang kau perhatikan disana?" LeeTeuk Hyung mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang kesana kemari mencari apa yang aku lihat tadi

"Tidak ada…" Ujarku mengelak.

"Hmm… Im Yoon Ah?" Tebak LeeTeuk sambil melihat yeoja disebelah Heechul tadi.

"Aniya" Sanggahku cepat dan tegas.

Tawa LeeTeuk semakin keras. "Ne… Ne… "

Aku risih mendengar tawaannya yang lebih terdengar seperti ejekan. "Apaan hyung!"

"Siwon-ssi… katakan padaku saja… aku tak akan membocorkannya… Kau masih menyukainya? Atau kau cemburu pada Heechul, namjachingunya?" LeeTeuk Hyung mengubah suaranya menjadi bisikan.

"yak! Hyung! Aku sudah bilang, aku melupakan yeoja itu…" Nada bicaraku sedikit tegas namun tetap berbisik di telinganya.

LeeTeuk Hyung nyengir dan mengusap telinganya. "Iya… iya… terserah kau saja…Aku harus kembali ke kelas…" Dia kembali terkekeh " Dan mianhae menggodamu.." LeeTeuk Hyung menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berlari kecil meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya berdecak heran campur kesal kenapa dia masih mengungkit dan membuatku mengingat masalah 2 tahun lalu itu. Ketika yeoja di depan Heechul itu membuatku patah hati secara hebat.

_**(FlashBack)**_

"Siwon-ssi… Mianhae… aku tak bisa menerima ini.." YoonA menggeser kembali kotak cincin yang kuberikan untuknya

"Wae?" Tanyaku sangat heran dan menatapnya memelas.

"Aku… Kurasa kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini…" YoonA terus menundukan kepalanya tak menatapku

"Apa alasannya? Kita saling mencintai… Lalu?" Nada frustasi mulai muncul di perkataanku.

"Mianhae… tapi aku tak mencintaimu lagi…" Sahutnya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Mwoya?" Volume bicaraku mulai mengeras. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar. Sepertinya jantungku berhenti berdetak .

"Mian…" Suaranya terdengar lemah tapi lancar.

"Kau harus memberikan alasan atas perkataanmu…" Tuntutku tak terima.

"Alasan? Orang tuamu saja tak menyetujui hubungan kita kan?" Dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata berkaca kaca.

Kali ini perkataannya membuatku mati kutu. Darimana dia tahu kalau orang tuaku tak menyukainya? Aku saja tak pernah berkata apapun tentang pendapat orang tuaku kepadanya. Apa Umma memberi tahunya? Umma selalu mengurusi masalah percintaanku. Harus berkelas, kaya, dan lainnya. Itu _Useless_!

"YoonA-ssi aku bisa mengubah semuanya." Sahutku dengan kata kata sedikit tersendat

"Siwon-ssi… Cukup saja…" YoonA mengangkat tangannya arti menghentikan. "Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik.." YoonA menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Aku menunduk terdiam tak bisa berkata apa apa seperti orang bodoh.

"Annyeonghaseyo." YoonA membungkukan badannya sedikit dan mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkanku.

**(End FlashBack)**

Sakit. Itu menyakitkan. Selama hidupku, aku baru 1 kali berpacaran karena Umma ku yang protektif. Dan yeoja yang menjadi kekasihku itu Yoona. Semua orang tahu, Aku menyukai Yoona, karena setiap saat aku selalu memperhatikannya. Kami menjalin hubungan selama 1 tahun lebih dan harus berpisah dengan cara seperti itu. Namun segala sakit itu kini dapat ditepis oleh seseorang yang benar benar mencuri dan memperbaiki hatiku yang sempat terluka. Dia adalah namja cantik yang membuatku selalu berusaha mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Kim Hee Chul. Memang dia seorang namja, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku mencintainya. Dia cantik. Benar benar cantik. Namun para yeoja mengatakan kalau dia itu tampan. Dia keturunan pejabat yang memiliki Kim Corp (Author males buat nama, mian ya) dan merupakan pewaris utamanya. Tak hanya itu, dia populer dikalangan namja maupun yeoja. Para namja suka menggodanya dengan berkata kalau mereka ingin menjadikan Heechul istrinya. Dan yang kutahu di benak para namja itu ialah mereka berharap akta kelahiran Heechul salah atau dapat diartikan mereka berharap Heechul adalah yeoja. Termasuk aku. Namun aku menyukainya tanpa memandang apapun. Apa ini yang namanya dibutakan oleh cinta? Ah terserah.

Kuputar kembali pandanganku ke arah sepasang kekasih tadi yang masih asik berduaan disana. Heechul tersenyum perlahan lahan memutar kepalanya dan Sret! Dia menatapku. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi sorot keheranan. Aku spontan terkejut dan salah tingkah lalu dengan cepat memutar badanku dan kembali masuk ke kelas.

Eh… Apa dia tahu aku memperhatikannya? Lalu, apa dia tau aku menyukainya? Ah! Terserah!

**_End Siwon's Point of View_**

Angin dingin menerpa tubuh namja itu. Dia duduk di kursi taman lalu merapatkan jaketnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Siwon memandang langit yang penuh bintang. Ia hanya malas pulang ke rumah.

"Ehmm.." Seseorang berdeham dan Siwon merasa ada yang duduk disampingnya.

Siwon perlahan menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang Kim Hee Chul duduk disebelahnya. Siwon menjadi gugup-gagap.

Heechul memandang Siwon gantian. "Anginnya menyenangkan ya?" Heechul membuang pandangannya kosong ke depan sambil tersenyum.

Jantung Siwon berdegup kencang dan nafasnya tercekat. Dengan cepat Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Dia yakin wajahnya memerah.

"Hei…" Heechul kembali menatap Siwon dengan senyum yang masih mengembang. Mata terus menatap lelaki pemilik kedua manik opal lelaki di sampingnya "Kenapa disini?"

Siwon menoleh dengan kaku. "Eh…"

"Kenapa disini?" Heechul mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi dan kali ini Heechul bisa menatap bola mata hitam Siwon.

"Hanya… ingin keluar saja…" Siwon menatap Heechul sebentar lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"hmm" Heechul akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendengus pelan. "Oh, ya… hukuman seonsaengnim tadi… apa kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

"Ah.. itu.. sudah tadi siang.." Jawab Siwon kaku.

Heechul kembali melihat Siwon lagi. "Sebenarnya apa yang kaulihat saat pelajaran?" Dia mengangkat alisnya tanda penasaran.

Siwon bertambah gugup. Dia tak mungkin bilang kalau tadi dia sedang melihat namja cantik yang bertanya ini. "Tidak ada." Jawab Siwon singkat.

"Jinjja?" Heechul bertanya memastikan. Siwon yang hanya diam dengan tingkah gugup membuat Heechul terkekeh.

"Kau gugup sekali… waeyoo?" Heechul malah menggoda Siwon dengan nada sok manja.

Seulas senyuman spontan keluar dari bibir Siwon melihat Heechul beraegyo.

Heechul ikut tersenyum melihat Siwon tersenyum. "Ehm… Siwon-ssi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Nada bicara Heechul berubah sedikit serius.

"Ah… n-ne?" Siwon memutar kepalanya dan menatap Heechul.

"Apa… kau masih menyukai Yoona?" Tentu saja kedua bola mata Siwon langsung membulat kaget dengan pertanyaan Heechul.

"Ah… Aniya…kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Jawab Siwon sedikit tergagap.

"Karena aku sering melihatmu memperhatikannya saat dia bersamaku. Benar kau tidak… cemburu?" Heechul bertanya dengan hati hati namun diliputi rasa ingin tahunya.

Cemburu? Ya. Siwon cemburu karena Heechul bersama Yoona. Dia cemburu karena Yoona yang mendapatkan Heechul bukan karena Heechul yang mendapatkan Yoona.

"Ani… aku tidak cemburu…" Jawab Siwon berat.

Heechul tersenyum tipis. Rasa ingin tahunya telah terjawab. "Ne… kamsahamnida." Ujarnya pelan

"Untuk apa?" Siwon mengangkat alisnya.

Heechul hanya melirik Siwon dengan tersenyum lebih lebar. "Annyeong…" Heechul bangkit dari kursi itu lalu melambaikan tangan meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon memandang punggung namja itu hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Senyuman kembali terulas diwajahnya. Dia menyadari gejolak senang dalam batinnya saat melihat Heechul. Namun, kenapa dia berterimakasih ketika Siwon menjawab dia tidak cemburu? Apa Heechul memang berharap Siwon tak menjadi pengganjal hubungannya dengan Yoona? Bodo. Apalah itu yang pasti hari ini menjadi hari yang berkesan bagi Siwon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Chulie-ssi!" Hankyung berteriak dari belakang dan memeluk tubuh namja cantik itu yang dengan spontan kaget.

"Yak! Hei! Hankyungie… lepaskan… " Heechul memberontak.

"Yak Yak Yak!" Donghae dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan Hankyung. "Hyung cantik ini hanya punyaku…" Donghae memeluk Heechul manja lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Donghae-ah! Kau juga! Lepas lepas!" Heechul melepaskan pelukan Donghae yang masih bermanja manja di lengan Heechul.

"Kim Heechul, marry me!" Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil memeluk tubuh Heechul yang sudah lepas dari DongHae.

"Ahhh! Aku frrustasi!" Heechul menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar terlepas dari tubuhnya

Siwon tersenyum simpul melihat itu dari kejauhan. Memang para namja dikelasnya sangat suka untuk mengganggu Heechul dan memeluknya karena mereka tau Heechul paling risih kalau dipeluk dengan erat. Siwon sendiri tidak mau ikut ikut. Kenapa? Dia terlalu gugup. Sangat gugup untuk bercanda dengan namja pujaannya itu bahkan bertatap muka seperti waktu itu saja membuat jantungnya hampir keluar. Itu semua karena dia sedang berusaha melepaskan rasa sukanya. Dia sadar Heechul memiliki yeojachingu

"Hei! Oppadeul!" Suara yeoja terdengar. Suara yang tidak asing bagi para namja itu.

"Heechul oppa kan cuma punyaku…" Yoona, yeoja itu melangkah masuk dan mendapatkan Heechul.

Aku menatap Yoona yang menarik lengan Heechul dengan manja sedangkan Heechul hanya menurut pasrah sambil tersenyum kecil memperhatikan namja namja di sekitarnya yang kecewa. Senyum Heechul begitu manis sambil melambaikan tangan pada teman temannya. Kyuhyun dengan gemas mencolek dagu Heechul yang berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kelas. Heechul membelalak dan menepis tangan Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh. Aku masih menatap yeoja manja itu dengan pandangan tak suka. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Heechul dengan sok imut bagi Siwon.

Heechul masih tertawa melihat kelakuan teman temannya yang usil. Dia memutar kepalanya mendapatkan Siwon di belakang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka dan tajam. Senyumnya menjadi pudar dan wajahnya menjadi penasaran dan Heechul memperlambat langkahnya. Siwon yang merasa dipandangi langsung membuang pandangannya ketempat lain pura pura tak melihat apa apa.

"Waeyo oppa?" Yoona memandangi namja chingunya dengan pandangan bingung. Heechul tak menjawab dan terus memandangi Siwon. Yoona akhirnya ikut memandang arah yang sama.

"Kajja.." Yoona menarik tangan Heechul keluar dengan cepat membuat Heechul mau tak mau tetap berjalan mengikuti Yoona.

Siwon kembali memandangi pasangan itu ketika mereka mulai meninggalkan kelas. Rasanya cemburu. Namun dia merasa dirinya bodoh. Cemburu namun tak bisa melakukan apa apa.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Siwon-ssi!" Jessica memanggil Siwon sambil berlari membawa kertas.

"Ne?" Siwon melongok malas. Kelas sudah sepi. Tinggal tersisa beberapa orang murid.

"Kau mau pulang kan? Titip ini. Milik Heechul ketinggalan." Ujar Jessica sambil menyerahkan kertas itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri?" Siwon menaikkan alisnya.

"Kalau aku bisa jelas kuberikan sendiri. Tapi seonsaengnim mencariku. Sudah ppali." Sica menaruh kertas itu di meja Siwon lalu meninggalkannya keluar kelas

"Dimana dia?" Siwon sedikit berteriak karena Jessica mulai tak terlihat

"Mollaseyo! Biasanya di dekat perpustakaan." Jessica balas berteriak

Siwon mengangkat kertas itu. Hasil test milik Heechul. Entah kenapa hanya memandangi sesuatu milik Heechul saja dia tersenyum. Siwon menarik tasnya dari meja lalu berjalan keluar mencari Heechul.

.

Siwon langsung menuju ke perpustakaan seperti yang dikatakan Jessica tadi. Namun disana tidak ada siapapun. Ketika Siwon akan melangkahkan kakinya dia melihat 2 sosok di sudut ruangan. Siwon berjalan mendekat ke arah 2 orang itu. Itu Heechul dan Yoona.

Siwon menajamkan pandangannya. Dia ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan pasangan itu. Heechul terlihat cuek dan Yoona terlihat memelas. Heechul membalikkan badannya ke arah beralawanan lalu Yoona menarik tangannya dengan tersenyum. Heechul terlihat menghela nafas kemudian menatap Yoona dalam. Yoona hanya senyam senyum lalu memejamkan mata. Heechul memegang kedua pipi Yoona. Yoona mengalungkan tangannya di leher Heechul kemudian wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan bibir mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

Siwon membulatkan matanya dan merasa cemburunya sudah sampai ubun ubun melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Dia meremas kertas Heechul tadi. Heechul yang menyadari keberadaan seseorang di sekitarnya buru buru melepaskan ciuman mereka dan memandang terkejut ke arah Siwon yang hanya mematung dari tadi. Yoona terlihat sedikit terkejut namun ekspresinya dengan cepat berubah datar kembali.

Heechul berjalan mendekati Siwon dengan perlahan "Ehm.. Siwon-ssi… waeyo?"

"Aniya… hanya menyerahkan ini… tertinggal di mejamu.." Siwon menyerahkan kertas yang sudah agak lusuh itu kepada Heechul.

"Ah.. Kamsahamnida." Ujar Heechul menerima kertas itu.

"Annyeong.." Siwon dengan wajah datar langsung meninggalkan Heechul.

Heechul merasa aneh dan langsung mengejar Siwon tanpa memperdulikan Yoona

"Siwon-ssi! Siwon-ssi!" Grep! Heechul berhasil mendapatkan tangan Siwon.

Siwon terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Wae?" Wajahnya masih datar.

"Ehm… ada yang salah… denganmu?" Tanya Heechul takut takut

"Aniya." Jawab Siwon singkat dan bersiap membalikkan badan lagi namun Heechul menahannya.

"Kau cemburu?" Heechul menatap Siwon kawatir.

Siwon menghela nafas dalam. "Ikut aku!" Dengan satu gerakan Siwon menarik tangan Heechul dan membawanya menuju taman sekolah.

"Yak! Siwon-ssi…" Heechul melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Siwon dengan tatapan penasaran.

Siwon menatap Heechul dalam tanpa berkata apa apa. Heechul balas menatapnya bingung.

"Ehm… Apa kau cemburu?" Heechul membuka suara terlebih dahulu. "Kau masih menyukainya?"

Siwon hanya diam seperti cuek dan kecewa. Dia diam.

Heechul menghela nafas panjang. "Jika memang kau masih menyukainya kau boleh mengambilnya dariku."

Siwon membulatkan matanya terkejut. Menyerahkan kekasihnya?

Heechul menatap Siwon yang masih mematung namun ia tau lawan bicaranya ini sedikit terkejut "Dia bukan yeojachinguku."

"Hah?" Akhirnya Siwon mengeluarkan suara secara spontan karena terkejutnya

"Ne.." Heechul melanjutkan dengan santai. "Dia hanya berpurs purs menjadi yeojachinguku… yah… supaya tak banyak yeoja atau namja menggangguku…"

"Jadi… kau tak mencintainya?" Siwon menganga tak percaya. Moodnya sekarang naik. Dia terlihat bahagia.

Heechul tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Siwon. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Apakah tidak terbalik? Dia tidak mencintaiku. Harusnya begitu." Heechul terkekeh "Ani… kami tidak saling mencintai."

"Jinjja?" Siwon sumringah tersenyum lebar

"Ne…" Heechul mengangguk yakin.

Siwon spontan memeluk Heechul erat. Heechul yang nggak suka dipeluk itu memberontak

"Yak! Hei! Aku tahu kau senang! Jangan begini! Sesak!" Heechul berusaha mengeluarkan dirinya dari dekapan Siwon.

Siwon melepaskan pelukan Heechul. Siwon masih tersenyum sedangkan Heechul menatapnya datar lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Yasudah. Selamat berjuang mendapatkannya kembali! Annyeong." Heechul membalikkan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangan.

Siwon berlari kecil dan memeluk Heechul dari belakang membuat namja cantik itu terkejut dan wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Siwon-ssi… mworago?" Heechul memegang tangan Siwon yang dilehernya.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Heechul. Mereka bertatapan dalam beberapa detik.

"Kim Heechul-ssi. Saranghamnida… Jeongmal saranghamnida…" Perkataan lembut Siwon membuat Heechul membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tak pernah lagi menyukai yeoja itu sejak melihatmu. Aku cemburu karena dia mendapatkanmu. Bukan sebaliknya." Lanjut Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"T-tapi… Kau namja… aku…" Heechul tergagap dan melongo tak percaya

"Sssttt!" Siwon menghentikan perkataan Heechul dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya dimulut Heechul. "Apa kau merasakan yang sama?"

"Eh?" Heechul menjadi salah tingkah dengan namja tampan di depannya ini.

"Jawab sesuai hatimu…" Siwon membelai pipi Heechul lembut.

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tatapannya terlihat gelisah. Dia tak tahu perasaannya.

Siwon tersenyum kecil lalu memegang leher blakang Heechul dan mendorongnya kedepan dan mempertemukan bibir Heechul dengan bibirnya. Heechul sedikit tersentak dan melotot. Namun entah kenapa dia merasa tenang karena ciuman itu. Ciuman penyalur cinta mereka

0o0o0o0o0o

"Sini! Ppali! Payah kau!" Heechul meniti tangga satu persatu neik ke atas.

Siwon berpegangan erat pada tangga kayu itu dengan sedikit ngeri.

"Hmmhh… " Heechul terlihat puas memandang banyak hal dari atas.

"Kau suka seperti ini?" Siwon berjalan takut takut mendekati Heechul.

"Ne!" Sahut Heechul ceria. "Ayo tiduran disini!" Heechul menidurkan badannya di bagian menurun atap itu.

Siwon menurut dan mengikuti tingkah Heechul dengan penuh kehati hatian yang mengundang tawa Heechul.

"Kau ini! Tubuhmu sebesar itu tiduran begini saja tidak berani!" Cibir Heechul memperhatikan tingakh Siwon yang serba lambat.

"Jangan menertawakanku Cinderella. " Siwon mencubit hidung Heechul gemas.

"Awan itu indah.." Heechul berhenti tertawa dan menunjuk ke arah gumpalan awan dilangit itu.

Siwon hanya tersenyum memandang namjachingunya yang sangat manis itu.

"Heechul-ah… boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka

"Hn?" Heechul memandang Siwon dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan innocent

"Kalau Yoona bukan yeojamu, kenapa kau menciumnya tadi?" Siwon mengerutkan dahinya

"Dia yang meminta… dia meminta bayaran cium atas semua jasanya sebagai pacar gadunganku." Heechul berkata dengan santai.

Siwon mendengar penjelasan Heechul tersenyum puas karena itu sebenarnya bukan kemauan Heechul.

"Kau tahu , Siwon-ssi…" Heechul tersenyum "Aku menyukaimu dari dulu.."

"Hah?" Siwon ikut tersenyum namun dengan tatapan penasaran

"Kau ingat ketika aku menanyakan apakah kau cemburu? Untuk mengetahui apakah kau masih menyukai yeoja itu atau tidak." Heechul memandang langit lagi "Jadi, ketika kau menjawab tidak, aku merasa senang dan berterimakasih padamu ternyata kau sudah tak menyukainya."

"Kau berpikir kau punya kesempatan?" Siwon menggoda Heechul.

"Ani!" Heechul terkekeh dan memukul pelan lengan Siwon.

Siwon ikut tertawa. "Apa kau juga pernah menyukai namja selain aku?"

"Hmm… Molla.." Heechul mengubah nadanya menjadi genit.

"Kau ini menggemaskan. Tapi kau belum pernah berciuman dengan namja kan?" Goda Siwon lagi.

"ehmm.. pernah!" Heechul tersenyum lebar memandang Siwon.

"Nugu?" Siwon kaget dan memposisikan tubuhnya miring menghadap0 Heechul setengah duduk.

"mau tau?" gantian Heechul menggoda Siwon.

"Hn." Siwon mengangguk pasti

"Baru saja kami berciuman." Seringgai senyum nakal menghiasi bibir Heechul.

Siwon langsung mengerti maksut Heechul mencubit pipinya gemas. "Kupikir siapa. Kau kan hanya milikku." Siwon tersenyum manis

"Cih! Aku digombalin namja." Heechul terkekeh geli. "Hei. Aku tak menyangka berciuman dengan namja" Lanjutnya sambil masih tertawa.

"Kubuat percaya?" Siwon sekarang duduk tegap.

Heechul ikut duduk. "Iya… tadi…" Jawabnya tersenyum

"Bagaimana kalau kubuat lebih percaya?" Senyuman nakal menghiasi bibir Siwon.

Heechul yang mengerti juga tertawa kecil.

Mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka masing masing hingga bibir mereka bertautan.

'Akhirnya, Kau mengetahuinya, dan kau milikku, Kim Hee Chul'

* * *

><p><strong>Hai! <strong>

**Ini fict mbingungin gak?**

**Jelek atau bagus?**

**Alurnya kecepetan? Kurang konflik atau gimana?**

**Kalau judulnya nggak cocok ya maaf #bow**

**Entah… ini fict BL ku pertama jadi… ya beginilah.**

**Tinggalkan jejak kalian ya,readers**

**Dengan REVIEW! **

**Kamsahamnida**


End file.
